The present invention relates to a developer container for storing developer, a developing apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer is provided with a container for storing developer. This type of container is provided with an opening through which developer is discharged into a developing device. However, in order to prevent toner from leaking out of the container while a container filled with developer is transferred, the opening is covered with a seal, which is removed by a user after the installation of the container into the main assembly of an image forming apparatus. A developer container may be an integral part of a developing apparatus, or may be an integral part of a process cartridge, which is removably installable in an image forming apparatus, and integrally comprises a photosensitive member as an image bearing member, and a developing apparatus equipped with a developer container and a developing device. In the case of the latter, the opening between the developer container and developing device in a brand-new process cartridge, through which developer is to be delivered from the developer container to the developing device, is covered with a sealing member, which is removed after the process cartridge is installed into an image forming apparatus.
However, it has been desired that the aforementioned sealing member be automatically removed, instead of being removed by a user, to improve operational efficiency.
In order to automatically remove the sealing member, a sealing member removing member for automatically taking up, or winding away, the sealing member, and a means for transmitting a driving force from the driving power source on the image forming apparatus main assembly side to the sealing member removing member, were necessary.
Further, in order to convey or stir the developer in the developer container or the developing apparatus, a rotational member as a developer moving member, which moves the developer by making contact with the developer, is disposed within the developer container or the developing apparatus. In order to transmit a driving force to this rotational member, another driving force transmitting member is provided to transmit the driving force from the driving force source of the image forming apparatus main assembly.
In the past, the driving of the means for transmitting the driving force to the sealing member winding member was stopped as soon as the winding of the sealing member was completed, or interrupted, and therefore, a dedicated means for transmitting the driving force to the sealing member winding member was necessary. Also, in many conventional image forming apparatuses, the operation for winding the sealing member and the operation for driving the rotational member were carried out at the same time.
Such structural arrangements complicate the driving means of the conventional image forming apparatuses. In addition, opening the sealing member at the same time as the rotational member was rotated resulted in an increase in power consumption.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a developer container, a developing apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus that are simple in the structure for transmitting a driving force from the image forming apparatus main assembly to the above components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a developer container, a developing apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus, that do not open the toner sealing member at the same time as the member that moves the developer by making contact with the developer is driven.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a developer container, a developing apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus that decrease the power consumed by the image forming apparatus main assembly.